batmanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:General Caleb Vinem/@comment-4357982-20130725224008
My name is Lieutenant Junior Grade Adrian Jaxon Lars, though in the Andromeda Galaxy I was a Prince. But, when you're entire home galaxy has been captured, what value does royal lineage hold? Nay, those days are long gone, I am an agent of Batman Incorporated now. My field name is Prodigy, however not many know the true reason why that was what I chose. The people of Andromeda are a proud people, drawing our mighty intelligence from a rare gene on our 19th Chromosome which had evolved from the element Helium-2 produced by various solar constructs such as the Earth's Moon and of course the Quazi Lao, a massive black hole around which all of Andromeda orbits. However, as a youngling, I was found at the outside of the massive swirling abyss. From over exposure, my intelligence had far exceeded even that of the wisest Andromedean Scholars, my intelligence quotient being damn near unmeasurable. A rarely known fact is that the Andromedean Royal Family is not decided by Lineage, in fact, most members of the family are not related at all. No, instead my family was put together of the most intelligent and skilled ever to have been born in the galaxy. However, I was the black sheep of the Royal Family, for I was not born in the galaxy, in fact I was not even born in this universe. I was born inside of the Quazi Lao itself, my birth preceeding the creation of the universe itself. The bane of my existance in this place, a boy whose origin was as shrouded in mystery as my own. In our first years of life, we were haunted by "the wall", the edge of the Black Hole through which we could never pass. However, using my intelligence and the boy's bizzare abilities, the boy eventually managed to pass through the wall, being sent through a wormhole to 19th Century Europe on the Planet known as Earth. While passing through the wormhole however, the omnipotent boy was split into two less powerful beings, one male and one female. For the next trillion or so years, I was alone, training my mind until I could do virtually anything I wished. Eventually, the boy, now taking the name of Holmes, along with the girl who had split from him (known as Watson) had returned to free my unaging, seemingly 17-year old body from the abyss, the wormhole shooting me out into the other end of the Quazi Lao, into the Andromeda Galaxy. Since then, I have thought about what I had done, the thousands of things I have managed to do, virtually creating all of the elements of the universe and shooting them out the wormhole into various corners of reality, including the "superhuman gene" which was released into two dimensions. I also learned of the god reality, where my controllers live...where I am simply a fictional character. Nonetheless, beyond that reality, I hold near complete power over anything. Thinking of that, it scares me that other beings from inside the Black Hole may have broken through the wall such as I. Finally, I have tracked one down, a person from a reality also controled by those from teh god reality who goes by the name of Steven Mails. Though I am extremely intelligent, I do lack in the physical field, and to track this one down, there is one person who I can count on to aid me in my journey. "Greetings, Gray Assault".